cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tatsuya Nakadai
Tatsuya Nakadai (1932 - ) Film Deaths *''The Thick Walled Room (Kabe atsuki heya)'' (1956) [Soldier]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers. *''Black River (Kuroi kawa)'' (1957) [Joe]: Pushed in front of a military convoy by Ineka Arima and is run over. *''The Human Condition III: A Solider's Prayer (Ninjen no joken)'' (1961) [Kaji]: Freezes to death in the snow after escaping a Russian prison. *''Yojimbo (The Bodyguard)'' (1961) [Unosuke, the Gunfighter]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Toshiro Mifune during the final battle; he dies shortly after the battle is over, with Toshiro kneeling by his side. *''Sanjuro (Tsubaki Sanjuro)'' (1962) [Hanbei Muroto]: Cut across the chest with a sword after a duel with Toshiro Mifune. *''Harakiri (Seppeku)'' (1962) [Hanshiro Tsugumo]: Begins to kill himself by cutting his stomach open with a blade, but is then shot by multiple musket shots killing him before he can commit ritual suicide. *''Illusion of Blood (Yotsuya kaidan)'' (1965) [Iyemon Tamiya]: Trips and lands on a blade while running in a cemetery. *''Three Yakuza '''(Matatabi san ning yakuza) (1965'') Hatsukari-no-Sentaro While still alive at the end of his segment, it's implied he's going to die as he's injured and surrounded by dozen of men with swords. *Cash Calls Hell' (Gohiki no shinsh)'' (1966) [Oida]: Dies of a gunshot wound. *''Samurai Rebellion (Jôi-uchi: Hairyô tsuma shimatsu) ''(1967) [Tatewaki Asan]: Dies in a sword duel with Toshiro Mifune. *''Today We Kill, Tomorrow We Die (Oggi a me...domani a te! / Today It's Me, Tomorrow You)' '''(1968) [James Elfego]: Shot in the chest by Brett Halsey, after Brett shoots the gun out of Tatsuya's hand. *''Portrait of Hell (Jigokuhen)'' (1969) [Yoshihide]: Hangs himself. *''Tenchu (Hitokiri)'' (1969)'' Takechi: While he is not dead at the end of the film, Shintaro Katsu is told that he will be commiting seppuku within a few days. *The Ambitious '''(Bakumatsu) (1970)'' Nakaoka Dies after being stabbed numerous times by mutliple assassins. *Zatoichi Goes to the Fire Fesitval' (Zatôichi abare-himatsuri)'' (1970) [Ronin]: Dies after being cut open in a sword duel with Shintaro Katsu. *''Hunter in the Dark (Yami No karyudo)'' (1979) [Gomyo Kiyoemon]: Dies after having his neck sliced open in a duel with Sonny Chiba. *''Kagemusha (Shadow Warrior)'' (1980) [Shingen Takeda/Kagemusha]: Playing a dual role, "Shingen" is shot by an enemy warrior, and dies some time afterwards while being carried across the mountain trail. "Kagemusha" is shot to death in a battle with Daisuke Ryu's forces. *''Onimasa: The Japanese Godfather (Kiryûin Hanako no shogai)'' (1982) [Masagoro Kiryuin - Onimasa]: It is mentioned in the voice over at the end of the film that Tatsuya died two years after the films climatic battle in prison. *''Ran (Revolt)'' (1985) [Lord Hidetora Ichimonji]: Dies of old age/natural causes, compounded by grief over the death of his son (Daisuke Ryu). *''Hachi-ko'' (1987) [Shujiro Ueno]: Dies of a cerebral hemorrhage while teaching his class. *''Heat Wave '''(Kagero) (1991)'' [Tsunejiro Murai]: Stabbed in the stomach by Hakuryû *Lone Wolf and Cub: The Final Conflict' (Kozure Ôkami: Sono chîsaki te ni)'' (1993) [Yagyu Retsudo]: Dies of his wounds after being stabbed in the stomach. *''Vengeance For Sale '''(Sukedachi-ya Sukeroku) (2001)'' Katakura Shot in the chest by Ittoku Kishibe and then stabbed by numerous samurai. *Zatoichi: The Last (2010)' [''The Boss]: Dies of his wounds inflicted by a cane sword by Shingo Katori. *''Haru's Journey (Haru tono tabi)'' (2010) [Tadao Nakai]: Dies in his sleep of a heart attack or other illness while in a train with his grandaughter who begins to shake him, realizing he has died. TV Deaths None 400px-Sanjuro_18.png|Tatsuya Nakadai in 'Sanjuro' Haru's Journey.png|Tatsuya Nakadai in Haru's Journey Kill Maniacdfdfd.png| Tatsuya Nakadai in Today We Kill, Tomorrow We Die Lone WOlf Final Conflict.png|Tatsuya Nakadai in Lone Wolf and Cub: The Final Conflict Nakadai, Tatsuya Nakadai, Tatsuya Nakadai, Tatsuya Nakadai, Tatsuya Category:Death scenes by cerebral hemorrhage Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slicing Nakadai, Tatsuya Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Actors who died in Akira Kurosawa movies